


Between two Worlds.

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, Artsy, Batjokes, Drabble, Fluff, Little, about, but not actually, hopefully just enough to twist your heart a little, in all the riiiight places, it's short, poem, sorry - Freeform, that, what do you call this even, won't keep you up at night, yeah - Freeform, you'll just have to take a look yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: the scent of Bruce Wayne’s expensive cologne.





	Between two Worlds.

Evening.

Fire crackles, wood burns,

the air is filled with warmth

with the scent of Bruce Wayne’s expensive cologne.

 

The sofa is soft velvet, catching on the nails yet silky,

it feels nice like it should

it’s nothing compared to the softness of Bruce Wayne’s cashmere sweater.

 

Joker, too, is soft.

So soft.

Unusually… soft.

White pants.

White shirt.

If he were merely decapitated,

he would become the epitome of innocence.

 

Bruce Wayne’s fingers card through the green hairs,

as if it would turn them another colour

hopefully.

 

Hopefully not, he says

with an amused smile.

That’s a nice thought,

that he would think that.

 

Joker smells of apples against his chest,

lips as red as them.

Bloody if bitten apart again.

 

Then a shock

!

 

Lightning strikes,

Bruce Wayne’s eyes open wide

with fear

with determination

like the day he lost his parents.

 

The silhouette of a man,

more allegory than a person,

on the railing of the balcony,

the salient light as his sudden revealing white backdrop.

He appears with threatening strength.

 

The image of inevitability.

 

The warning appearance flashes before Joker’s eyes only for a second,

which is enough for them both.

 

Bruce Wayne tackles them to the ground.

Behind the soft sofa,

where the red light of the flames cannot reach.

 

The balcony doors open,

inside comes the man of darkness.

Bruce Wayne covers Joker’s body with his own

as if he could fight the symbol of righteousness

 

of moral himself.

 

Batman walks towards them,

only his feet don’t seem to touch the ground.

The stern line of his jaw is unforgiving but his eyes are not.

 

“HE’S FINE NOW, BATMAN, I PROMISE, HE’S FINE!”

Bruce Wayne defends them.

 

Batman comes closer,

They are tow to tow,

except it’s clear who’s in charge.

Joker’s perfect nails scratch at his white neck,

it’s undoubtedly him, there’s no way around that.

 

“HE’S COMING WITH ME.”

Bruce Wayne keeps on standing tall.

He is brave like that.

Just like Batman.

Who’s more than anything else.

 

And so, even though Bruce Wayne retorts

“NO! HE’S WITH ME!”

Joker stands up from behind him,

softly pads across polished wooden floor,

towards the darkness

that has bright white eyes

and hands as warm

as the air in the room.

Frost creeps up the walls.

 

The non-existent curve of his mouth doesn’t move

but the look he gives Joker

might as well equal a smile.

 

Bruce Wayne watches in desperation

the way Joker’s hand reaches for eager Batman’s

that wraps gently yet tightly

around the white

making Joker feel not so soft anymore.

 

Joker looks at Bruce Wayne,

with a frown not belonging to his face,

but he does feel the beat of his lover's heart

against his own chest. 

Residing deep, warm and safe,

dulling, halting,

pleading.

 

Bruce Wayne’s eyes are glassy

and he shakes his head with inapprehension.

“DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME...”

 

He pleads.

 

Joker feels sad

but he must follow the one who always comes back for him

and take his lead.

 

Bruce Wayne is the one who will always follow

and Joker will always come back for him.

 

It’s Batman’s night still,

that envelopes him

and takes him back to the street level from the top of the high-rise.

 

Both worlds feel good to him,

with longing for both of them

 

making him sick with love

and happy with violence of loss.

 

In the end,

only the air is burning,

 

and Joker inhales the smoke

and breathes the darkness,

 

eating the bright white light,

Both Batman

and Bruce Wayne

by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me spoil my babies now, after such a long time of no nothing, I come back in twos. How is everybody doing over here? Enjoying the drabbles? I reckon not, I know how these are not for everybody but I do personally quite enjoy them so I'm just having fun here for myself really, I know that.  
> Let me knoooow, though, how you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> (Hey, I'm also looking for a beta so hit me up on tumblr (literallyabstract) if you're interested in doing that for a fic or two of mine, Lord (you) knows I need me one.)


End file.
